


Черно-белые танцы

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Mini, Psychological Drama, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Два года назад тоже было тепло. И – Саске прекрасно помнит – солнечно, а город под ярко-голубым куполом неба, без единого намёка на облака. Одуряюще пахло цветами.Два года назад брат умер, исчез, словно и не было его никогда. И остались только сны. Ясные, светлые и чистые, как тот самый день, когда Итачи не стало.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы слова песни ДДТ - "Черно-белые танцы", но сонгфиком это назвать нельзя.
> 
> Беты: Noire Soleil, Soul of Black Raven

  
_Ты как обычно лежишь в углу_  
_И держишься за меня_  
_Прекращай, я скоро уйду_  
_Я... Я..._  
  
1.  
Саске просыпается резко, выныривая на поверхность из душной глубины сна. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки видно, как по стенам ползут рыже-белые отсветы фар проезжающих мимо автомобилей. Вставать слишком рано, ещё темно. Уже механически – нашарить на тумбочке пачку сигарет и зажигалку, прикурить, вдыхая обдирающий горло дым. Тотчас подкатывает тошнота, то ли от голода, то ли от никотина, но скорее всего от того и другого. Саске привык.  
Сквозь открытое окно шумит город, а ветер доносит сладкий запах цветущих деревьев. Май в этом году тёплый. Настолько, что люди уже облюбовали пляжи и газоны. Солнце палит почти по-летнему, а ночи заставляют распахивать настежь окна, чтобы не задохнуться в маленькой квартирке. Саске ненавидит весну и приторный запах вишни. Весной ему снится брат, а после этих снов не хочется уже ничего. Только курить, через силу проталкивая ядовитый воздух в лёгкие.  
Пепел опасно изгибается, грозя осыпаться серой пылью на одеяло. Саске меланхолично наблюдает за ним, и когда становится понятно, что – все, сейчас! – отводит руку в сторону. Сигарета словно обламывается, падая и рассыпаясь в воздухе. Вниз. На пол. Плевать. Саске лень вставать за пепельницей. Как и вчера, и позавчера, и с тех пор, как наступил пятый календарный месяц.  
Два года назад тоже было тепло. И – Саске прекрасно помнит – солнечно, а город под ярко-голубым куполом неба, без единого намёка на облака. Одуряюще пахло цветами.  
Два года назад брат умер, исчез, словно и не было его никогда. И остались только сны. Ясные, светлые и чистые, как тот самый день, когда Итачи не стало.  
Саске тушит окурок о тумбочку, на боку которой уже целая вереница темных пятен, и шумно вдыхает. Горечь и сладость смешиваются в воздухе, давая хоть какое-то подобие покоя, помогая отрешиться от навязчивых воспоминаний. Саске знает – нужно всего лишь дожить до утра. Это недолго, всего-то пара часов, и можно будет с чистой совестью встать, влить в себя пару чашек кофе и отправиться на учёбу.  
Прожить ещё один бессмысленный день. А потом ещё... и так до конца проклятого месяца. А дальше...  
Саске ненавидит лето, зиму и осень всего лишь чуть меньше. Эти времена года не оставляют ему ничего. Даже снов.  
  
2.  
Город вечно куда-то бежит, не зависимо от времени и погоды.  
Саске толкается среди людей, непроизвольно касается их, цепляется сумкой, висящей на плече. Ему тошно, но он улыбается. Это поначалу было трудно – улыбаться. Но за два года привык, и маска прирастала к лицу каждый раз, когда рядом появлялся кто-то чужой. Саске не хочет, чтобы его-настоящего увидели. Не хочет вопросов, сожалений и унижения от того, что кто-то разглядел его слабость.  
Он лучший на своём потоке. Он популярен среди девчонок и сверстников. Он научился смеяться, когда не смешно и грустить, когда безразлично.  
Саске выходит за ворота института, стараясь не смотреть на цветущие деревья вдоль дороги. Старые, раскинувшие свои тёмные ветви, словно скрюченные пальцы, желающие схватить, если подойти слишком близко. Учиха знает, что на месте этой дороги когда-то давно было кладбище. Иногда ему кажется, что если разрубить узловатые корни, выпирающие из земли, то польётся кровь. А когда кроны прикрываются приторно пахнущими цветами, словно стараясь спрятать свой истинный облик, вишни и яблони собирают свою дань. Чужие жизни, чужие смерти, чужие судьбы.  
Саске не верит в эту чушь, но иногда ему хочется. Чтобы смерть брата не выглядела так обыденно, как «не справился с управлением». Именно на этой самой дороге. Врезавшись в одно из многочисленных деревьев, когда ехал, чтобы забрать младшего брата из школы. Саске не видел аварии, но отчётливо представлял, как опадают на искорёженный капот розово-белые лепестки.  
  
Оклик заставляет остановиться.  
– Ты куда торопишься? – подошедший однокурсник дружески толкает в плечо.  
Саске улыбается, хотя хочется развернуться и дать в зубы тому, кто нарушил его уединение.  
– Домой, – отвечая, он не врёт. Действительно собирался поехать домой и весь оставшийся день проваляться в постели, слушая, как за задёрнутыми шторами шепчет город. Может, выпить снотворного и снова смотреть дурные сны.  
– Погода классная, может, прогуляемся?  
– Наруто, мне действительно нужно домой.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, – друг, или кем ещё считает себя Узумаки, смеётся, – нечего дома отсиживаться. Давай девчонок позовём и рванём в кафе.  
Хочется тишины, покоя, темноты. Но никак не многоголосого гвалта и яркого, ослепляющего света.  
– Не в этот раз, – улыбка сползает с лица, обнажая раздражение. Почему-то рядом с Наруто у него не выходит «держать лицо». Может быть, потому, что его приятель улыбается по-настоящему?  
  
3.  
К вечеру небо заволакивает тёмная пелена облаков, а над разгорячёнными улицами слышатся первые звуки грома. Он рокочет в отдалении, постепенно приближаясь и набирая силу. Саске не задёргивает шторы, предпочитая смотреть на то, как подбираются низкие иссиня-черные тучи.  
Ему нравятся грозы. Иногда даже возникает желание выйти на улицу, а ещё лучше – подняться на крышу, чтобы ветер и дождь хлестали тело, заставляя забыть обо всем, всех и о самом себе. Молнии не пугают. Даже наоборот, Саске был бы рад, попади один такой искровой разряд прямо в него. Наверное, при двухстах тысячах ампер он даже почувствовать ничего не успеет. Останется только пепел, как от сигареты. Ну, или на худой конец, обожжённое до неузнаваемости тело с обугленными внутренностями. Саске не важно. Нет никакой разницы, как выглядит твой труп, если сам оценить его уже не сможешь.  
Подобные мысли несут успокоение. Саске не раз говорил себе, что если ему все надоест, то он просто выключит себя из системы жизни. Так же, как когда-то сделал его единственный близкий человек, пусть и не по своей воле.  
Ближе у Саске не было никого.  
Роднее.  
Любимее.  
Брат был всем – и чуточку больше. А теперь осталось одно слово: «был». И оно перечёркивает всю жизнь, лишая её смысла.  
  
4.  
Дождь приносит свежесть и облегчение после зноя. Прохладный воздух, все ещё пахнущий озоном и мокрым асфальтом, позволяет вдохнуть полной грудью. Даже курить не хочется.  
Саске смотрит на город с высоты шестнадцатого этажа. Сотни горящих окон отражались в лужах. Жёлтые размытые пятна, светящаяся, будто праздничная автострада в окружении неоновых реклам и фонарей.  
После грозы все переливалось, искрилось, словно радуясь долгожданной передышке. Где-то в отдалении все ещё слышится гром.  
Все почти прекрасно, но ветер словно намеренно пытается разрушить этот момент спокойствия, принося сладковатый запах тления. Так пахнут проклятые цветы, наверняка усыпавшие мокрым ковром землю.  
Спать не хочется, и Саске глотает снотворное. Раскидывается на холодных простынях и молит брата, чтобы тот не оставлял. Чтобы тот не снился. Чтобы, наконец, ушёл из его жизни или забрал с собой мучительные сны, в которых они все ещё живы.  
  
_Ты как обычно лежишь в углу_  
_И держишься за меня_  
_Прекращай, я скоро уйду_  
_Я... Я..._  
  
5.  
Будильник долго и нудно сигналит о наступлении нового дня. Саске открывает словно засыпанные песком глаза. Под веками перекатываются маленькие шершавые песчинки, заставляя делать над собой усилие, чтобы не зажмуриться. Он чувствует себя, будто неделю брёл по пустыне. Жаркой, сухой и безводной.  
Привычная реакция на снотворные, отравляющая ему каждое утро.  
Иногда Саске кажется, что ночами он и правда бродит по Долине Смерти, и если поехать туда, то где-нибудь в самом её сердце, на белом солёном песке, можно будет найти собственные следы.  
Будильник надрывается снова и снова, и приходится поднимать непослушное тело, идти в ванну, чтобы смыть с себя последствия ночных путешествий.  
Из зеркала безразлично смотрит отражение – пустое, бессмысленное и несуществующее. Саске знает, что за тонкой прослойкой стекла – бело-зелёный кафель ванной комнаты и больше ничего. Никого.  
Отражение – это иллюзия. Саске хочет в это верить, потому что, если по правде, ему не нравится то, что он видит.  
  
6.  
Запах пыли и мела в кабинете смешивается с монотонным гулом чужих голосов, превращаясь в густую желеобразную массу, обволакивающую со всех сторон. Это напрягает и сбивает с толку. На какой-то момент Саске даже перестаёт понимать, где он, и приходит в себя только от внезапно наступившей тишины. Она оглушает и наваждение рассеивается.  
– Учиха, вы что себе позволяете?! – обычно спокойный голос преподавателя срывается на крик. Саске вертит в руке сигарету, с сияющего красным кончика которой вверх ползёт дым. Сворачивается кольцами, словно змея, и постепенно распадается на атомы.  
– Ничего особенного, – безразлично отвечает лучший на всем потоке студентов. Абсурдность ситуации постепенно кристаллизуется в отчаянное веселье и губы кривятся в улыбке. Не в той, которую он приклеивает к себе каждый раз, когда приходится с кем-то говорить. Саске чувствует, что она другая. Уголок губы вверх, оскаливая зубы. Первая его настоящая улыбка за два года.  
  
7.  
– Тебя действительно отправили к декану? – Наруто бросает рюкзак на землю и следом падает сам – на лавку.  
– Не прогуливал бы, знал бы точно, – Саске затягивается сигаретой, из-под полуприкрытых век рассматривая изумрудный газон, среди травинок которого застряли лепестки цветов.  
– Так правда? За что?  
Саске оборачивается и выдыхает дым прямо в лицо напротив.  
– За это.  
Молчание в ответ. Учиха не удивлён. Наверное, окажись он сейчас на месте Наруто, ему тоже нечего было бы сказать. Произошедшее не укладывается в привычные рамки, потому что Саске – правильный, умный, серьёзный, – и это знают все.  
А вот то, что иногда он забывается, отрешаясь от окружающего мира настолько, что перестаёт его видеть – знает только он сам.  
– У тебя все в порядке? – Наруто пристально смотрит на сигарету в его руке.  
– Да, – он не врёт. Все так же, как вчера, позавчера и год назад. И даже два. Не в порядке было «до». Приходится так считать, чтобы как-то смириться с настоящим.  
– Если что, – приятель неуверенно отводит взгляд, – ну, ты в курсе, да? Если что-то нужно…  
– Мне ничего не нужно, – отрезает Саске. К чему вся эта жертвенность? Она не может дать ничего, кроме жалкого подобия утешения, приносящего даже не пользу, а ощущение стыда. Саске гордый – и понимает это. А ещё он понимает, что помочь ему мог бы только бог, но он уже умер, погребённый под горячим железом и цветами.  
– Как знаешь, – Наруто пожимает плечами и неожиданно отбирает сигарету, делая затяжку. Саске не протестует. Если кто-то ещё хочет сокращать свою жизнь никотином – ему не жалко.  
– Мне кажется, что ты скоро умрёшь, – подводит итог приятель, вставая и всматриваясь в голубое небо над головой. – Не спросишь, почему я так думаю?  
Саске идёт на поводу. Ему и правда любопытно – с чего Наруто пришла в голову такая мысль. Все-таки не каждый день звучат подобные фразы.  
Хотя, сегодня весь день не вписывается в привычную канву.  
– Ты выглядишь, как человек, который уже давно стоит на краю крыши и ждёт удобного момента, чтобы с неё спрыгнуть, – окурок летит в траву, – например, после последней сигареты. Или ещё какой-нибудь хрени. На закат там полюбовавшись напоследок.  
Наруто смеётся, а Саске странно. И от разговора в целом, и от собственной реакции на него. Наверное, нужно разозлиться, послать к чертям, сказать, чтобы не лез в чужую жизнь, но… Есть что-то правильное в этой идее, несмотря на то, что Саске никогда всерьёз не задумывался о том, чтобы свести счёты с жизнью.  
– Нет, – наконец отвечает он, – не так.  
– А как? – Наруто с интересом изучает его взглядом, словно надеясь что-то найти в позе или выражении лица. Саске не знает, что тот может увидеть, да и все равно ему.  
– Я не собираюсь умирать сам. Я жду попутного ветра.  
Вот так. Откровенность за откровенность. Впервые за долгое время.  
Какой странный сегодня день.  
  
8.  
Под ногами люди спешат по своим делам и гудят автомобили. Город живёт своей привычной жизнью, замешанной из стекла, бетона и слишком быстрого времени. Последнего удручающе мало, чтобы смотреть куда-то, кроме как вперёд. Люди не оглядываются по сторонам, не поднимают головы вверх. Их жизнь протекает в трубах городских улиц и в окружении серых стен.  
На крыше ветрено и прохладно. На горизонте, над зловещими силуэтами градирен, нависает оранжево-жёлтое солнце, стремящееся упасть вниз, в одеяло из тонких облаков.  
Саске нравится здесь, но никакого желания переступить черту, отделяющую его от мира живых, нет. Хотя это было бы правильнее, чем продолжать видеть сны, надеясь, что они больше не придут. А когда они исчезнут – страстно желать их появления.  
Он представляет, как его измятое тело лежит на асфальте. Как вокруг, демонстративно вздыхая, копошатся люди, а водители высовываются из окон своих железных коробков, костеря очередного самоубийцу, из-за которого стопорится движение.  
Но город любит чужие смерти так же, как и люди. Это позволяет им на мгновение остановиться, передохнуть от бесконечного бега.  
Саске помнит толпу зевак вокруг темно-синего «Ниссана»: не протолкнуться, никто не хочет покидать первых рядов, словно перед ними разворачивается не трагическая история чьей-то жизни, а цирковое представление.  
Нет, Саске не хочет быть клоуном в этом цирке. А если уж и умирать, то тихо и незаметно. Как солнце, медленно растворившееся в облаках.  
  
9.  
На кладбище так тихо и спокойно, что хочется тут остаться. Скорбные тени посетителей изредка скользят по посыпанным гравием дорожкам и исчезают из поля зрения. Сейчас Саске сам один из них. Среди колючих кустов ежевики и голубых флоксов, разросшихся вокруг могилы. Никаких деревьев, никакой тошнотворной сладости.  
– Представляешь, меня грозились исключить из института, – чиркает зажигалка, и кончик сигареты расцветает красным, – меня! Ты себе это только представь. Смешно же.  
Никакого веселья Саске не испытывает, но в теории ситуация до абсурда забавная.  
– Хотя тебе пофигу, наверное, – он пожимает плечами, легонько пиная холмик возле ног, – ты же мёртвый.  
Конец фразы Саске произносит тихо и доверительно, сообщая эту новость брату.  
– Мёртвый, – повторяет он, – вали в свой рай и перестань мне сниться.  
Вокруг звенящая тишина. Саске вслушивается в неё, словно надеясь, что голос из-под земли что-нибудь ответит. Подскажет, как жить дальше, или хотя бы объяснит – чего бы Итачи хотел. Мир сужается до серого могильного камня, с выбитой надписью «любимому брату»; кажется, что вот-вот – и Саске услышит.  
Реальность возвращается резко, больно. Дотлевшая до фильтра сигарета обжигает пальцы, а сердце испуганно замирает от неожиданности.  
Втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, Саске чувствует подкатывающую ярость.  
– Какого хрена ты вообще умер? – зло выталкивает он.  
  
10.  
Саске подходит к Наруто сам.  
– Я не хочу прыгать с крыши, – без приветствий и других предисловий начинает он, – ещё идеи есть?  
Наруто хмурится, непонимающе смотрит в ответ, и когда начинает говорить, его голос звучит неуверенно:  
– Учиха, ты совсем с катушек съехал? Ты о чем сейчас вообще?  
Теперь не понимает Саске.  
– Ты вчера сам предположил, что я хочу свести счёты с жизнью.  
– Вчера меня вообще в институте не было, – парирует Наруто и настороженно добавляет: – А ты что, пытался?  
– Не совсем, – Саске отступает на шаг. Ему кажется, что реальность складывается, как карточный домик.  
– Подожди, – приятель хватает его за руку, не давая сбежать. – Ты хочешь сказать, что вчера я был здесь? И нёс такую чушь?  
– Отвали, – огрызается Саске, вырываясь из чужой бесцеремонной хватки.  
– Ты уверен, что с тобой все нормально?  
– Да, все в порядке, – глубокий вдох и выдох, чтобы успокоить рвущиеся наружу злость и страх. Никто не должен видеть.  
– Когда в порядке – глюков не бывает, – Наруто качает головой и кивает на расписание, – вдруг устал просто? Я слышал, что от перенапряжения всякая хрень бывает.  
– Наверное, – Саске морщится и ему никак не получается решить – кто его обманывает. Наруто или реальность.  
– Это, конечно, не совсем моё дело, – друг говорит куда-то в сторону, – но, может, тебе стоит обратиться к специалисту? А то, прыгать с крыши – это как-то ненормально.  
Саске вздрагивает от этих слов, как от удара. Чудится ему в них что-то страшное, что-то, от чего стоит бежать как можно дальше и быстрее.  
– Там красиво было, – стараясь скрыть захватившие его ощущения, говорит он. И, видя недоумение собеседника, поясняет:  
– На крыше. Город красивый. И я не пытался.  
– Ну… хорошо, – Наруто не верит, но это уже его проблемы.  
Саске не понимает себя. Он не хочет умирать, но жить тоже не с руки. После смерти брата все потеряло смысл. А то, что было до…  
Мысли становятся вязкими, как грязь. Ему не хочется думать в направлении прошлого.  
  
11.  
Прошлое рассказывает о себе само. Ярким светом, едким запахом и ощущением бессилия.  
Саске сниться огонь и чьё-то лицо в окне. За секунду до взрыва.  
А утром он просыпается и задумчиво курит в открытое окно. Во сне ему казалось, что это воспоминания. Но в его жизни не было ничего подобного.  
Саске успокаивает себя сигаретами и обещает кому-то невидимому больше не пить снотворное. После него всегда кошмары.  
  
Он понимает, что не дружит с реальностью в тот момент, когда отворачивается от окна и видит привычную комнату. Привычную настолько, что он давно не обращает внимания на её аскетизм и простоту. Ничего лишнего, ничего личного. Кровать, тумбочка, лампа, стол и дешёвый комод из Икеи. Даже стены и те – белые, как бывает в новых квартирах. Никаких маленьких вещей, напоминающих о прошлом. У него нет памятных фотографий, семейных реликвий, всякой бесполезной мелочи, которая копится со временем. Только пепельница, курсирующая с пола на подоконник и обратно.  
Все выглядит так, словно он только что переехал и ещё не успел разобрать вещи.  
Но Саске знает точно – никаких вещей нет.  
Повинуясь порыву, он дёргает на себя маленький ящик стола. Внутри пусто, только несколько документов. Водительские права, которые он получил не так давно, хотя толку от них, если машины все равно нет. И не будет, потому что Саске чувствует, что теперь никогда не сможет сесть за руль.  
Договор с банком, удостоверение личности, документы о переводе в институт.  
Ничего странного, все, как у всех. Тогда откуда вязкое ощущение неправильности?  
  
12.  
В последний день весны жара сменяется влажной духотой. Монотонной и серой. Пелена облаков, пришедших с севера, затянула небо тонкой вуалью, сквозь которую иногда просвечивает мутным белым пятном солнце.  
Саске обмахивается конспектами, мечтая оказаться в прохладном полумраке квартиры. Его не оставляет ощущение надвигающейся бури. Даже город, кажется, притих, погрузившись в тревожные предчувствия.  
Безветрие.  
– Дождь будет, – констатирует Наруто, идущий рядом к выходу с территории института. И, словно ответом на его слова, на лицо падают первые капли.  
Тёплые. Саске представляет, что они красные. А ещё пахнут кровью, дымом и горячим металлом. Но почему-то не цветами.  
Миновав ворота, Саске резко останавливается. Редкие капли превращаются в ливень, будто на небе прорвало трубу. Бумаги в руке тут же тяжелеют, обмякают под весом впитавшейся в них воды, и Учиха роняет их. Сейчас ему нет до конспектов никакого дела.  
Темно-синий «Ниссан» с измятым боком стоит, уткнувшись в дерево. Как тогда…  
– Брат! – Саске срывается с места и бежит вперёд. – Итачи!  
– Стой! – кто-то кричит сзади, но Саске плевать. Ему нужно успеть, жизненно необходимо.  
Нога цепляется за бортик тротуара, и он падает. Земля поднимается перед глазами, преграждая путь, надвигается. Выбивает воздух из лёгких.  
Больно и горячо.  
  
13  
_Ты как обычно стоишь в углу, и молишься за меня_  
А я – уголь на грязном полу, а я – серая простыня...  
Я испарившаяся моча, я язык, запавший в гортань,  
Я брезгливые руки врача, я понятые – ранняя срань  
  
– Давай обратимся к специалисту, – голос Итачи мягкий и обволакивающий. Саске раздражает, что с ним говорят так. Будто с больным или ребёнком.  
– Отвали, – огрызается он в ответ.  
– Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, но жизнь не кончилась.  
– Слушай, заткнись, а? Я же не умер.  
– Но пытался, – пальцы осторожно касаются перебинтованного до локтя запястья, – я не хочу потерять и тебя.  
В глубине души Саске чувствует себя виноватым перед братом. Но Итачи сильный, в отличие от него. А Саске просто больше не может.  
Он устал от кошмаров, преследующих его по ночам. Устал винить себя, брата, весь мир за случившееся.  
Ему кажется, что если бы Итачи тогда не удержал его – все могло бы быть иначе. Саске мог бы успеть спасти хоть кого-то, а не смотреть в бессилии, как огонь пожирает их дом, как мелькает в окне лицо матери за секунду до взрыва.  
Если бы они тогда приехали раньше, если бы пожарная машина не попала в пробку по дороге, если бы Итачи не цеплялся за его плечи, не отпуская – столько возможных вариантов, но в итоге – смерть, пепел и пустота.  
Остался только брат. Но какое это теперь имеет значение?  
– Родители не хотели бы, чтобы ты умер, – говорит Итачи, – и никто не виноват.  
Интересно, а сам-то он в это верит?  
– Обещай мне, что ничего с собой не сделаешь, – твёрдо произносит брат, и Саске морщится, стискивая руки на руле.  
– Обещай, – требует он, – ты справишься. Время лечит.  
Его тошнит от заезженности картонной фразы. Ничего это глупое время не лечит, Саске уверен. Прошлое не изменить, не забыть и даже не смириться с ним. Потому что не так должно все было быть. Этого вообще не должно было произойти.  
– Саске, ты меня слышишь?  
– Обещаю, – выдавливает он. Ему плевать на слова, в них тоже нет никакого смысла.  
Саске косится на брата, замечает, что тот выглядит устало. А ведь в самом деле волновался. Неожиданное сочувствие сменяется острой виной. Саске эгоист, но как ему удержаться на плаву, когда сил уже не осталось?  
Все происходит слишком быстро и неожиданно.  
Удар, скрежет –и ремень безопасности больно впивается в ребра, грозясь их переломать, когда автомобиль заносит. Саске даже не успевает понять, что случилось, когда прямо перед капотом возникает ствол дерева.  
Звон стекла. Запах крови и металла. Больно и горячо.  
  
14.  
Дождь бьёт по спине, придавливая к земле. Саске с трудом приподнимается, опираясь на руки. Сжимает в кулаках мокрую землю.  
– Эй, ты чего?! – Наруто трясёт его за плечо, помогает подняться, – с тобой все нормально?!  
– Нет, – Саске смотрит прямо перед собой. Никакого автомобиля нет и в помине, зато есть осознание.  
– Что случилось?  
– Это я тогда сидел за рулём, – Саске говорит сам себе, поражаясь тому – как он мог этого не помнить. Как и пожара. – Это я…  
Реальность, разрываемая дождём, снова рушится, но в этот раз для того, чтобы собраться в том порядке, в котором и должна была быть.  
Пожар, переезд, авария, перевод в другой институт. Вот она – его жизнь. Непрекращающийся кошмар в прошлом и настоящем.  
Если бы он тогда не настоял на том, что поведёт сам… Саске обрывает себя, понимая бессмысленность этих рассуждений.  
Никто не виноват. Водитель, врезавшийся в их автомобиль, был пьян. Или под кайфом. Что-то такое ему потом говорили в полиции.  
А врачи твердили, что Саске выжил чудом. Только потому что пристегнул ремень безопасности. А ещё они убеждали его, что для брата ничего нельзя было сделать. Прямое столкновение, он умер сразу же.  
Если бы Саске не сел за руль, то сейчас старший брат был бы жив.  
Саске не может не думать вероятностями.  
– Я должен был умереть там, – шепчет он дождю, не замечая, что он не один.  
И вся странность в том, что Саске не хочет умирать. Он понял это тогда – на крыше, а теперь чувствует ещё яснее. Несмотря на чувство вины и пустоту внутри.  
Он обещал Итачи. Пусть даже слова не имеют смысла, но это совершенно случайно оказалось последней просьбой. Саске не может её не исполнить. Ему кажется, что иначе смерть родителей и брата превратится в череду маленьких незначительных событий, до которых никому нет дела. И это обидно, потому что для Саске все совсем не так.  
– Пошли, – Наруто куда-то тянет его, и Саске покорно следует за ним. Сейчас ему все равно, куда идти. И плевать – с кем. Он устал и замёрз.  
– Пойдём ко мне, тут близко совсем, – Наруто не спрашивает, просто ставит перед фактом и Саске этому даже рад. Принимать решения нет сил и желания. – Переоденемся, кофейку попьём. А то тебе, если я правильно помню, до дома несколько кварталов тащиться.  
– Да, – идти ему действительно далеко. И не хочется в необжитую полупустую квартиру, с которой надо будет что-то сделать. Да, надо. Саске понимает это внезапно – и на душе становится чуть легче.  
У него ведь теперь есть смысл жизни. Он совсем простой и банальный. Ради тех, кто не смог – жить.  
Даже если Саске знает, что кошмары не уйдут. Пусть. Чем темнее ночь, тем светлее день.  
  
_Я – не выпитая роса, я – трава под лунным дождём_  
_Я растущие в небо леса, я мир – куда мы уйдём._  



End file.
